Arranged Engagement
by xMayuH
Summary: A family who once had it all gets bankrupted. The parents have no other choice than make their own daughter Amu, secretly engage Tsukiyomi Ikuto behind her back. And when Amu finally finds out she has to move in with the Tsukiyomi-family! Trouble Trouble.
1. Fiancé?

**Hi there! I'm back, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, right now; I decided to **_**not **_**continue ****Love or Hate?**** 'cuz my mind is completely empty, instead; I'm going to write this ultra new fanfic! Wihoo! *celebrates* And it's been a while (like 2 months) since I wrote in English, so you have to excuse me if you see like grammars errors. This chapter may be a little long, since I really want chapter.1 to be really good, please try to read! T^T. Heheh. And let me remind you; this fanfic may be deleted if I don't like it further on. **

* * *

*** ~ * Full Summary * ~ ***

**A family who once had it all, gets bankrupted. The parents have no other choice than make their own daughter: Amu, secretly engage Tsukiyomi Ikuto, behind her back. When Amu finally finds out she has to move in with the Tsukiyomi-family? And what if these two young people doesn't get along? What does that mean? Trouble trouble.**

* * *

"Papa, why are you dragging me?" I yelled angrily at my father who held my hand and dragged me. "Can you _please_ let go of your daughter now?"

The people around us started to stare.

My father stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry, but could you please... calm down? Papa doesn't really want to do this, but have to; for Ami and your mama." The way he looked at me made me quiet. His eyes were filled with doubt, sorrow and… pain? He took my hand once again and continued.

Where was he taking me? He told me to have on my nicest dress and heels (which hurt like hell) and my hair curled. And here I was, in my cute peachy little frilly dress with my favorite necklace**.** Since my family's photo-company got bankrupted I had to sell almost all of my dresses (except this one) to help my family's economy alive. It was hard, but I accepted it and it wasn't going to kill me if I sold my things.

"Honey, we're here." My dad said and stopped outside this fancy restaurant. He hawked and took a deep breath. "Amu, whatever happens; I, Ami and your mom will always love you, you have to remember that."

Eh, nani? Why was he talking about life-or-death-things right now? Excuse me, I'm just 16? Do I have to remind him about that or what?

My dad opened the door and the waiter jumped out of nowhere.

"Hello, welcome to Moon's!" He said and smiled. Wow, talk about white teeth. "Table for 2, no?"

"No, I'm here to meet Tsukiyomi-san." My dad said and hawked once again. I could hear in his voice that he was nervous about something. The waiter straighten immediately.

"I'm sorry, I could have guessed when there's that lovely lady behind you." He said and smiled brighter. "Please, this way. Tsukiyomi-san's in the VIP-room waiting."

_VIP-room?_Isn't that like… for luxurious people? Why are we going to a luxurious room when we're normal and now, _poor_ people?

"Here it is." The waiter said and turned around. "Have a nice time!"

My dad opened the door and in front me sat a grown-up man. The man had navy hair, silver eyes and he looked so relaxed. When our eyes met, it felt like slow-motion. He smiled a bit, and stood up.

"Hello Hinamori-san," He said and shook hands with my dad. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes," My dad answered. "The same to you. And here, my daughter; Amu – whom we have talked so much about."

The man looked at me, then smiled. Why was he smiling? And why was I even here for?

"Konichiwa there, Amu-san!" The man said and held out his hand. "I'm Tsukiyomi Aruto, you can call me whatever you want since we're going to be a family soon. Let's sit and talk about the real reason why we're here."

"So," My dad said and looked at me. "Amu, I have something to confess. Something I and your mom haven't said _yet_."

And right now, I could feel all the two men stares at me. I don't like where this is going…

"N-Nani yo?" I said hesitated. "Is it something bad?"

My dad didn't speak anymore but was quiet for a loooong time. He looked nervously at "Aruto" and then nodded.

"You have a fiancé," My dad said. "With his son."

E-E-E-Wai-E-EH?

"W-Wh-W-Whaa?" Was all I could say. "W-With h-h-his son? Who I d-don't even KNOW? Don't screw with me!"

I could feel my heart pumping, how my forehead got hotter and how the hell I wanted to get out of there!

"Amu, it's true. You have a fiancé." My dad said and looked seriously at me but deep inside, I could see sadness.

"Here's a photo of my son," Aruto said and took out a photo from his fat wallet. "He's quite a thing, isn't he?"

There stood a boy who posed right into the camera; navy hair, navy eyes, wearing a white shirt with a thin black leather tie and also grey jeans. He was barefoot, weird. I couldn't deny it; he was a hottie.

"So… this is my _so-called_ fiancé?" I said shortly. "His name and age?"

"Ikuto, 17. Due some issues in France, he couldn't make it back home. He will come to Japan... tomorrow."

"Ahaaa, is there some way that... we can pull off this whole… thing?"

My dad coughed some times while bumping my arm one time. What, did he have to bump my arm 'cuz I said something I wanted to say?

"Amu, let me have a talk with you," He said and took my arm. "Tsukiyomi-san, please wait." He said and bowed.

Aruto nodded.

"Amu, what are you saying?" He angrily whispered to me when we got outside the room. "That man's very powerful in Japan! His company, **Tsukiyomi Group** is Nr.1 in the whole country! If you marry his son, you can bring food on the table to your family!"

"Dad, have you ever thought about your daughter?" I hissed. "I'm only 16, I want to have a normal life; with friends, maybe a boyfriend, but a _fiancé_ _now_? It's not the time to think about that!"

"Amu, imagine our place! Your little sister in there, suffering! It's dirty, the air isn't fresh, and we need to share two futon's which isn't enough!"

"Papa, it isn't _my _fault that your company got bankrupted, why do _I _need to fix your mistake? Does Ami even know about this?"

"You're my daughter, and you're Ami's big sister!" He whispered back. "As the older sister, you need to take the responsibility instead of your sister!"

When the thought of Ami, in our house; made me ill. I remember once when we had everything, when our stomach didn't complain and we were all happy. And some time ago, she asked me if I had hidden some food because she was hungry.

"B-B-But.."

"Amu, please. Just do it for now? When papa earns enough money for the whole family, which papa doesn't do now, papa will break the whole engagement, I promise. And Ikuto-kun is someone that can bear your stubbornness."

I sighed.

"Okay."

"That's my girl." My dad said and put his hand on my head. "Don't do anything wreckless while mama and papa are gone."

Huh?

Didn't have the time to ask before my dad opened the door. Dammit!

"Tsukiyomi-san, it seems like she finally accepted the whole engagement." He said and laughed little. "You know teenagers…"

"Great," Aruto said and smiled. "She'll love Ikuto."

"Yes."

"So Hinamori-san, does she know about the move we'll make tomorrow? Since she'll move into my place, I need to know the important things she wants so I can get her it."

Eh, what 'move'?

"Oh yeah Amu, I _forgot _to tell you; you'll move into Tsukiyomi-san's house tomorrow." My dad added in.

"Yesyes, that's true. Amu-san, what do you need?"

This was rushed. The only reason I do this stupid thing is so that my family can go back like it once was before, but move in? I mean, move-move in? Move in to a house filled with strangers? No way.

"… Err, I don't know."

"Then I'll just leave that to my wife. She's so eager about making your room."

"Aha..." I said and nodded slowly. The things hadn't melted in my head yet.

"Then I have to go now, I have some important work left to do." Aruto said and stood up. "Amu-san, it was nice to finally meet you. I'm sure you'll like Ikuto as soon you meet him; he's been a troublemaker since child. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure that you'll like my wife." Aruto took my hand. "You will be the perfect daughter-in-law." And as he said that, he disappeared.

**(L) Take a break here?**

When we arrived home, I let my anger out.

"MAMA AND PAPA, HOW COULD YOU USE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER? DON'T YOU KNOW I FEEL? You're so cruel!" I yelled while crying. "Now I'm engaged to some stranger I don't even know!"

My mom took me in her arms. "Amu, we're so sorry. This was the last thing we wanted to do, but we don't have any other choice now. We can't go on while we don't even have a home, or no food."

I shuffled. "I'll try to bear with it."

She kissed me on the cheek. "It won't be long until papa finds a job with good salary."

**x'3**

And so, the next day came and there was a limousine waiting outside. The only thing I brought with me was the outfit I wore yesterday. I didn't have something left in that place, except my family. And off I go, to my new 'home'.

"Amu-sama, we're here." The chauffeur said and opened the door.

"Ah, thank you." I said and tried to smile, but obviously failed. And ohmygod, it wasn't a normal 'house', it was a frea*kin' MANSION!

Out from the door came a running beautiful woman; she was thin, long and had almost like silk, long dark navy-colored hair and beautiful green eyes.

"You must be Amu-chan!" She said and hugged me. "Welcome! I'm Ikuto's mother, Umi! We have so much things to do, and so much stuff to talk about but I heard from my beloved husband that Ikuto will come home about 10 minutes, so hurry up and get dressed, waaaah, that dress you're holding is very kawaii, you can put that on!" She was so honest, and somehow, she sparkled.

"Mira, Chie, please help Amu-chan take on her dress!" She said out in the blue, and out of nowhere, two servants came.

"Hai ojou-sama." They said and took me to a big room. It felt like it just took them 30 seconds to dress me, it was so fast!

When I got out of the room, there was about 30 servants outside and 2 normal people; which was Aruto and Umi. Aruto was wearing normal clothes, but the way he wore it looked so cool and fancy! He wore a white polo and outside a grey cardigan with dark slim jeans. He didn't look like the "typical" rich man you imagined.

"Hey Amu-san!" He said and hugged me. "Welcome, Ikuto's coming soon! If I were you, I would die as soon as I saw him."

Was this Ikuto so special? Why would I die for meeting him? I admit he was like… the most elegant and hot guy I ever seen, but after what my family went through; I wouldn't just fall for his looks.

"Amu-chan, there he is!" Umi-san said and pointed behind me. "Woah, my handsome little boy!" She chuckled.

When I turned around I saw the boy I saw in the picture. His navy hair stood out in all directions, like he just woke up. He was wearing exactly the clothes he wore in the photograph. And there he stood up on the stairs; looking down on me. But this time, he looked more handsome. Once his eyes met mine, my mind went blank.

"Shishué, okaa-san, I'm home." He said and smiled a bit and hugged them. **(Shishué: More old-fashioned way to say father)**. He looked at me and pointed at me. "Who's this?"

"Ikuto, that's your lovely fiancé I and your mother talked so much about." Aruto said. "She's adorable."

"Hmmm…" He said and walked around me. He looked from top to toe. "She's not _so _bad. She'll do." He spoke as he was picking some toy. Wtf, was I the toy?

"Tss..."

I guessed Ikuto heard that, 'cuz he looked at me with suspicious eyes. He smirked.

"Her name?"

"Hinamori Amu."

"Oooh Amu. You and me; so. much. to. do." He whispered pervish in my ear and.. he l-l-licked my ear? "Look forward to it, my _fiancé._"

* * *

**So.. Guess I'm done with this chapter. What did you think? Did you all like it?**

**Please review! (:**

**Update: Changed the summary, didn't like the first one. :o**


	2. Welcome to my Hell

**Hellu everyone! How are yaaa? I'm good, I'm in super-duper good mood right now since I got a lot of reviews! (According me)****. And ohmygod, I will neeeeeever make my profile again, so much trouble. =3= I think… I'll fix my profile later on… sometime. xD**

**I really wanna thank; ****VampHeart9123****, ****Kia-Chris****, ****coonbuddy1****, ****XxIce-ChildxX****, mewmaddi, Natsuya and Akane, ****x-IzzyFizzy-x****, ****.x****, ****XxSingingAgonyxX****, ****AMUTOforever305****, ****MiakaAi****, ****ThatGirlNameIris****, Amu, ****MahCandyBoo22****, ****Vampiress-Hannah-Tsukiyomi****, kitty, ****lala805****, ****xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx****, ****xXYoraXx****, Pinkette annee and FireheartMatermind – Thank you for reviewing! You all make my day and you give me inspiration to continue writing!**

* * *

**Recap**

_"Oooh Amu. You and me; so. much. to. do." He whispered pervish in my ear and.. he l-l-licked my ear? "Look forward to it, my __fiancé.__"_

**x'D**

I continued to look at him while he ignored my stare. He pulled my cheeks, touched my lips, took out my left arm and shook my underarm. I stood there like a doll and he was like… testing my quality! Finally; he looked at me and smirked.

"So Ikuto, do you like her?" Umi said with a childish voice. "She's lovely, isn't she?"

"She hasn't too much fat, her cheeks are soft and," He said and sniffed at me. "And she smells like… ichigo's."

"Perfect!" Umi said and sparkled. "Ikuto, take her out! Your mother isn't done upstairs! A lot of work needs to be done until the evening, under the time; shoof shoof!" She shooed out us. "Have a great time, darlings!" She blew away a kiss to us when a butler slammed the door.

"… So," Ikuto said and turned to me and yawned. "What do you want to do?"

I shook my shoulders. I didn't feel like talking and he gave me a creepy feeling like he wasn't taking this seriously. I really wanted go home, even if one day had only passed I really missed my family. Dad, found a job yet?

"You aren't talking much." He said and took my hand. "Then I'll decide location."

He took me to a garage where he opened a door to a white Mercedes (without roof) with red leather seats. **(A/N: Pic on profile!) **I just stood there, my feet wouldn't move.

"Well," He said as he waited impatiently at me. "Get in."

I continued to stand there. Something in told me to get the hell out of there. Gosh, never felt this uncomfortable in my whole life. Ikuto looked at me then sighed. He left the door open, took my hand and pulled me easily to the car.

"Sit there," He commanded. My followed him as he walked to the other side with big steps. "I don't really want to do this but… let's get this thing started." He pressed the gas and the car let out this "WROOM"-sound. And so, we were at the highway. Ikuto drove in this enormous fast speed, it almost like my heart would jump out of me!

Then I heard a violin. It didn't hear like LIVE, more like… recorded? The song felt empty without any feelings.

"Sorry, I need to get this," Ikuto said and pulled the car to the side. Aha, it was his ringtone. "Hello? Yo Riko," Ikuto said with a pervish voice. "Missed me?"

Who was this Riko? The way he talked to her gave me chicken skin.

"Hmm, so you want me in you?" He asked and licked his lips and smirked. The way he licked his lips reminded me when I met him earlier. "Sure, the same place like _usual_?" He said and nodded. "Okay, meet me there 22.30."

I looked weirdly at him. Euw.

"What?" He asked. "Something's wrong? You look weird." He said and put his hand on my forehead.

"… Don't touch me." I said disgustedly and snatched away his hand. "You, go and flirt with those younger girls. Drive me back."

"What are you doing? Girls would die if I touched them but, I get it. I know how you're thinking," Ikuto said and smiled like he had something in his mind. "You're jealous, aren't you?" He obviously ignored my command. "Let me say; Riko isn't younger than me. She's older, 3 years. She's even engaged with some older guy."

"I said; drive me back," I said and looked definitely at him. "Now." I was engaged with a man who was a playboy. Great, just great.

"Nope, I can't. " He said and looked at me. "My mother said it, sorry."

"Fine," I sighed. "Just drive somewhere I can get away from you. Thirty more minutes with you will definitive kill me."

"Amu," He said and started to drive. "Let me say this clearly; even if I'm engaged to you doesn't mean that I will stop seeing other girls. This engagement is just something our parents did together. Love is… foolish. I have my own life." He said boredly.

"Love isn't foolish," I said very clearly. "If your parents didn't love each other; you wouldn't even exist."

"And that's what I mean; you girls think love is 'perfect'. You think it's warm and fluffy, but in reality it's just a piece of shit. That's why I go for older women, they deliver what you want. And all they want is money."

"You make humans sound like tools." I said. "Which they are not."

That's when I realized that it was just me and Ikuto on this high way, where was he taking me?

"Maybe," He said and shook his head easily. "We're almost there."

"Like I said before; Drive me somewhere I can get away from you," I said. "I can't stand being beside playboy."

"We're here," Ikuto said. "And stop complaining. I don't play around with girls so much, maybe _eight_ times a week." And when he said that, he said it so… _proudly._

I almost felt like I would throw up, 8 **times** a week? A week has seven days, 8 _times_? I'm engaged with some playboy who has no brain, or has like a; _**tofu brain**_?

"You're dreaming," I said and got out of the car. He had taken me to a… animal shop? "Why are we… here?"

"To get a pet," He said and locked the car. "So you won't feel lonely, _darling_."

"Don't call me darling either," I said strictly. "I won't fall for you. Ever."

"Did I ever say that I wanted you to fall for me?" He asked and looked teasingly at me. "It would just be troublesome if you did."

"Hmpf..."

"After you," He smirked and opened the door. "I do have some manners."

"Oh yeah. You're _so_ my prince on the white horse," I said dramatically. "Nah, doesn't work. Euw."

Inside the animal house I saw every different kind of animals. From mice to snakes, rabbits to lizards, guinea pigs to fishes and from dogs to cats. The cashier looked impressed at us. I didn't blame him, me and Ikuto was dressed in fancy clothes while the customers wore normal lame clothes.

"Pick something and I'll buy it for you," He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired, so just hurry." He acted so spoiled!

"I don't want anything from you," I said stubbornly. "Go and pick something yourself."

He sighed. He took my hand and dragged me to the Dogs & Cats-room. There were only cute little puppies and kittens that were looking with big eyes at us. "Pick one, I need to make a call, I'll be just outside this room."

"… Fine."

Ikuto left the Dogs & Cats-room and closed the door after him. I couldn't resist holding my baby-me out. The puppies and kittens were too cute.

"Hello there!" I said with a childish voice to a white Akita-puppy. The puppy was so chubby and so innocent! "You're so cute, aren't you?" I continued and patted him.

"Wooof woof!" He barked and wagged his tail. "Woof!"

The door opened with a slam. "Amu, we need to go. I need to get some documents to shishué, he forgot them home." He took my wrist and pulled me to the car. Well, one thing for certain; he did what his parents told him.

He opened the car door to me and hurried to his side once I got in to the car. He started the car and it didn't take long until we were at the same high way like before. I looked at him; did I see a nervous face?

"You should try to… calm down? Maybe take a deep breath?"

"I can't," He said and changed the car gears. "My father has a very important meeting with some powerful men about 15 minutes. If he misses this opportunity; my family will lose good connections."

It didn't take long until we were back at the mansion. Ikuto told me to wait in the car while he would rush to his father's office and take the documents. I didn't even have the time to blink until Ikuto came back. He had a brown paper folder in his hand.

"Hold on tight," He said with a simple smile on his lips.

It didn't take long until we were in front a gigantic building with a big sign 'Nihon no TSUKIYOMI GROUP'. **(Means: Japan's Tsukiyomi Group… I hope. xD) **"You, stay here and wait. It won't be long." Ikuto said and walked into the building. Two persons who were just going out, bowed to Ikuto once he passed them, Ikuto just nodded in return. Wow, Ikuto must be something.

**o:**

Okay, so I've been waiting in… 20 minutes? And Ikuto hasn't come and yet? This is starting to get weird. How long does he intend to keep me waiting? 10 more seconds and I'll step into that gigantic building! _1… 2 3… 4 5 6… 7 8 9… 10._ Then it's decided!

The door automatically opened itself when I got in, I saw a reception; two receptionists were talking but bowed to me when I passed. I saw 3 metal elevators, two of them were in a different floor but one of them was in floor 1. When I got into the elevator I saw a bunch of numbers! From floor 1 to… 83? 83 _floors_? Beside the 83th number, there stood a little name "Tsukiyomi Aruto". I pushed the button.

It felt like it would take forever to get up, but after 2 minutes (or more), I was finally up! I saw another reception, a man in a black suit sat there talking in earpiece. "Yes?" He asked me when I stood there.

"I'm searching for… T-Tsukiyomi Aruto," I tried to sound as calm as possible. My heart would almost explode of embarrassment. I should have stayed in the car; this fancy building wasn't something for me.

"Tsukiyomi-sama is currently busy at the time." He said politely. "But give me your name and I'll give him a message."

"I'm…" I stuttered. What should I say? That I was Ikuto fiancé? "I'm Ikuto's f-" Suddenly I felt a hand holding over my mouth. Someone was behind me.

"Hisao-san," A voice said. "Just ignore this girl. She's just talking nonsense."

"Yes Ikuto-sama!" The receptionist said even more politely. "Have a nice day!"

"I will," He said. "Won't we?" He whispered in my ear.

"Get off me," I said once we got into the elevator. "You're annoying."

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

I didn't answer him, didn't feel like it. I just stood there watching the screen get lower numbers.

"Well," Ikuto said. "Let's go home then."

**:P**

"Amuuuu-chaan~!" Umi said and hugged me. "Welcome home! I'm done with your room~!"

"Oh," I said and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're so cute, aren't you?" She said and pinched my cheeks. "Ikuto, show Amu her room!"

"Yesyes," Ikuto said and sighed. "Come, Amu."

I followed him, this mansion was big. No kidding. It seemed like Ikuto knew where we were going but he stopped in this long corridor.

"It reminds me," Ikuto said and turned his way to me. "I didn't get you a pet, _I'm sorry_."

Eh? Was he apologizing? Seriously?

"It doesn't matter," I said and tried to be cool. "I didn't want anything from you."

"I'll make it up to you," He said and held his two hands on each side of my cheeks. "I promise."

"Hmpf.."

_Maybe Ikuto wasn't so bad after all. _Maybe this whole thing might work, it seems like Ikuto has a good side of him…

"Amu, this is your room." Ikuto said when he finally stopped walking. "Maybe my mother got overboard but she did her best. I hope you like it." Ikuto opened the door.

Outside the door I could see a pink room; filled with these kawaii things! Stuffed animal in every corner, a big bed with strawberries on, a big mirror, a big window over the garden, EVERYTHING! I saw 3 doors; I guessed two of the doors were to the closet and bathroom, but the third…?

"You can change your clothes into more comfortable clothes," Ikuto said. "If you want, you can lock the door."

Without saying something, I slammed the door and locked it. I touched every little thing I saw. And I was right; two of the doors were to the closet and bathroom. The closet was a whole room just filled with every different clothes and the bathroom was so big and shiny! I didn't look at the third door instead, I landed on the bed. This was every girl's dream.

I ran happily to the closet. I thought that it was best to change clothes, since I was 'home' after all. I took a big comfy pink hoodie with soft white shorts. I jumped on the bed of happiness and landed on the fluffy cover. I closed my eyes and smiled. I haven't lain on a soft bed in ages.

I thought of Ikuto, maybe we didn't get a good start. What he said earlier was different, in a good way. Maybe this will work…

I opened my eyes and saw… Ikuto on me?

"Hello there," He said and smirked. "Princess."

Automatically, I pushed him back. He landed on the floor. "How did you get in? I locked the door!"

"Ouch," He said on the floor and wiped his mouth. "Amu, did you check the third door?" He asked and pointed at it.

I shook my head and looked weird at him. "Why?"

"Princess," He said and smirked even more. "Our rooms are **linked**. You can't lock that door."

… I was sure my ears would fall out of me right now.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah," He said and stood up. "Check yourself if you don't believe me. Amu, I just wanted to remind before I leave; tomorrow, you'll transfer to my school. I'll wake you up, so be sure to get up then." Ikuto said and started to leave.

"Wait!" I said and sat up on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain to you tomorrow," Ikuto said. "If you need something; just go to my mother."

I nodded.

"Then," Ikuto said. "I'll go and meet Riko. Later." Ikuto kissed my forehead before leaving. "Bye, _honey_."

There I was, left on the bed. Speechless. Just forget what I said before about his 'good side'!

And welcome to my hell.

* * *

**Hhehe. I'm done.**

**This chapter was a bit longer than the last one, did you like it? Btw, I'm going to change my Username to; -Mayu. / I'm going to change it sometime under this week, so next time you see me update I'm not 'Pinkiie-Chan' anymore. (Changed it 'cuz personal reasons). **

**Well, please review! More reviews will give me a kick to write, hahaha. Onegai shimasu! (:**


	3. New School New Person

**Tadaam! I got my laptop back, or no. I didn't 'get' my laptop back, my father just said "You can have your laptop until 22.30.", that sentence doesn't mean "I'll let you have your laptop back forever", no? So if I turn off the laptop like, 22.32, he'll probably going to take my laptop away (so here I am; prepared with alarm, checking the clock every third minute , HAHAH. xd) **

**As you all know; I was depressed some time with the second chapter. Didn't get so many reviews I expected. BUT, I really want to thank the reviewers in the last chapter; XxSingingAgonyxX, AMUTOforever305, Dancing-Souls, HeartsNeko13, albert3, DarkChoclat, FireheartMatermind, BlackButterflyCross, bunni , VampHeart9123, SammyTsukiyomi, Evilmasterminds13, mewmaddi, Kuroichibineko and bunni14 – so thank you! (: Without you guys I don't think I would bother writing this fanfic. *sighs***

**By the way, readers; I must thank you all for your good patience! You have better patience than I have! Hahhaha. xd**

* * *

"_Then," Ikuto said. "I'll go and meet Riko. Later." Ikuto kissed my forehead before leaving. "Bye, honey."_

_And there I was, left on the bed. Speechless. Just forget what I said before about his 'good side'. And welcome to my hell!_

**C:**

"Hey Amu," Someone said and knocked my shoulder. "Wake up."

"Nnnn, later." I mumbled and buried my face in the pillow. So irritating! Just let me sleep, for Kami-sama's sake!

"Hime-sama," Ikuto whispered perverted in my ear. "We're going to be late. Hurry up and change to your uniform and we'll go."

"Ne, when do we start?" I asked tiredly and rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to begin his school but had to.

Ami, look how nice your big sister is, I'm doing this for you. Look how much 'responsibility' your sister takes, this is my 'role', isn't it?

"And get off me." I said and pushed him away with my elbow.

"Our first lesson starts... 9.00," He said and yawned. "Hurry hurry."

I moaned and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and took a fast look at the clock, _8.32. _HOLY SHIT. I looked confusedly around, crawled out of bed, took my stuff and started to run but suddenly stopped. "Where's my uniform?"

"Right here," He said and patted it. "It's been right next to me the whole time."

"Sorry Tsukiyomi-san," I said and snatched the uniform from him. "You're not someone who could catch my attention, if you get what I mean." I smirked devilry and locked the bathroom door behind me. It felt like I had control over him, for the first time.

I folded out the uniform. A V low-necked grey sweater with a cute black ribbon under the chest. The skirt was a typical Japanese style; a black, grey and white colored skirt. No problems with the uniform. I could imagine me wearing it. I quickly took it on and posed in front the mirror. **(A/N: Picture on profile!)**

Someone knocked the door.

"Amu," Ikuto asked. "Are you done yet?"

I didn't answer him. I just twirled a few times in front the mirror. I felt so kawaii in this uniform, like I was in a manga or a movie! I stopped twirling when a thought hit me. What about the new school…? Would I like it as much as my old school? Or would I be the victim of fan-girls to Ikuto? No question that Ikuto had fan-girls, it was just _so _like him.

"Are you dead?"

I continued to not answer him, and how could he think that I was dead? What a tofu brain.

"If you don't answer me," Ikuto stopped for a second. "I'm forced to smash down the door and do the mouth-to-mouth-thing on you. If you don't resist, that is."

I thought about it, mouth-to-mouth..? With Ikuto…?

"Okay," He said and prepared himself. "Here I go."

"No!" I shouted. "Stop!" I quickly unlocked and opened with a slam. "You don't have to do it!"

"Hm," He looked from top to toe. And then, toe to top. He didn't say anything but had that grin on his face. "You look… sexy." He licked his lips.

"Let's... just go," I sighed. "I don't have the strength to argument."

**xD**

When the car stopped outside the school gates; I could see how everyone turned their attention to the car and started to create a crowd. I ignored the crowd and looked beyond them. The school looked almost like a castle.

"Is this," I stuttered. "Y-Your school?"

"Yeah," He said boredly. "Let's go out."

When the chauffeur opened the door and Ikuto got out; every single girl started to blush (even those with boyfriends). Some of them looked like they would even faint.

"I-Ikuto-sama!" A girl shouted from nowhere. "G-Good morning!"

I saw Ikuto get eye contact with the girl and smiled nonchalantly. "Thanks."

I guess that pulled the trigger, every girl started to scream his name.

"Ikuto-sama, you look so good _and sexy_ today!"

"Ikuto-sama, can we have lunch together?"

"IKUTOOO-SAMA!"

"Ikuto-sama, WE LOOOVE YOOOU!" A fan club shouted.

"KYAAA!"

"PLEASE TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME!"

Ikuto tried to play cool but I could see how he almost would burst of laughter. How easily he had fooled those easy-minded girls. A girl pulled Ikuto's shirt lightly and he watched over his shoulder. I tried to read their lips but failed. Ikuto smirked and whispered something in her ear, the girl blushed immediately. He left her and got eyecontact with... me. He did some signs with his hands that said something like; come here.

But I didn't move. Everyone looked at Ikuto who did some strange signs and they noticed something; he had eye contact with someone. They followed his eyes and stopped at me.

Ikuto shook his head and started walking to me. "Hey, show yourself" He pulled me out of the car.

"O-O-Oi!" I hissed until…

I realized that everyone looked at me. Their eyes said; who's she? Why is she with Ikuto-sama? How does she know Ikuto-sama?

"Ikuto!" I whispered sharp. "This is your fault!"

He ignored me and sneaked his arm around my waist. "Just ignore them."

I could see the fan-girls glaring at me, I did have Ikuto's arm around my waist. I could almost hear how they did sounds with their teeth. "Ikuto-sama, who's that girl?" A girl asked angrily. "How do you know her?"

"She's my…" Ikuto stopped. "Nah, I'll tell you some other time." He took my hand and dragged me out of the crowd.

When we got to the entrance gate there was a green-haired boy with glasses standing there with a list. He had a badge around his left arm written 'School Council'. Every person who went through the door said something to him and he checked off. **(A/N; changed 'his' hair-style, picture on profile!)**

"Yo," Ikuto said to the person. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu."

The person looked up and then smiled. "Ikuto!" And he looked at me. "May I ask who this is?"

"She's Amu. She's my f-"

Ikuto didn't end his sentence until the green-haired boy went down on knee and kissed my right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hinamori-san."

I blushed immediately. This boy really had some manners in him! And his eyes, blue as the sea.

"I'm Sanjou Kairi. I'm the president of the school council, please call me Kairi."

"K-Kairi."

He smiled warmly. "I've heard about you; you're the new student in Ikuto's class, right?"

In Ikuto's class..?

"Money can make anything happen," Ikuto whispered in my ear. "You'll miss me otherwise, ne?"

"Pfft."

"Then Hinamori-san and cousin, I'll see you later on. I still have some work to be done." Kairi said. "I'll see you around."

Cousin?

"Sure," Ikuto said. "Amu, _you_ need to go to the teacher's room, need to fill in some papers."

"Where's the teacher's room?" I asked. I wasn't surprised that he wouldn't take me there.

"Go about… 12 meters and then turn right, go upstairs then turn left, when you've turned left you're going to see the big notice board," He explained. "The teacher's room is just beside the notice board."

… Was he expecting me to remember all that stuff? Just pretend that you remembered all that stuff, get away from the hentai!

"Uhuh," I pretended. "Got it."

"Then, we'll meet again in the classroom, see yaa." He said and left me.

There I was; no clue which direction I would head. I looked around, wanted to ask somebody for help; but resisted when all those stares looked weirdly at me. I started to go randomly to every corner I saw, without thinking where they would take me.

Going back and forth made me feel sick, in the end; I kind of gave up. I started bumping my head against a pillar and last, I hugged it. I sighed and closed my eyes. I guessed I looked like a real idiot now.

Someone knocked on my shoulder. "Hinamori-san?"

I looked who it was; Kairi.

He was carrying a few cartons on each other, stuffed with every possible thing you could imagine. He looked… worried?

"Ah, it's really you!" He said with a smile. "Why aren't you with… my cousin?"

"Your cousin?"

"Yeah," He looked surprised at me. "Ikuto, you didn't know that?"

"No, I didn't."

"So," He said and took a better grip on the cartons. "Where are you heading?"

"Uhmm..." I stuttered. "To the teacher's room, Ikuto told the directions but I _kinda_ forgot."

"Then you're lost," Kairi laughed. "The teacher's room is completely the other way. I'll help you since I need to go there too."

"Oh, arigatou!" I said and smiled honestly for the first time. "Do you need help? I can help you carry half of those."

"Nah," He said and tried to smile. "I'm fine."

"No," I said and tore three boxes from him. "This is the least I can do for your help."

He tried to argue but gave up. "Fine, it's this way." He smiled.

I walked _very _near Kairi, felt much safer. I looked down on the floor of the shyness.

"So," He asked. "How do you know Ikuto?"

I was surprised by the question but after I thought about it; I would probably get that question a lot.

"… He's my," I stuttered. "He's just a _random _person."

That's when we reached the teacher's room, I swallowed a glunk.

**Tihi. (h'**

After I filled in the papers, I met my teacher; Nikaidou-sensei. He had messy orange hair and olive-colored eyes. And he seemed… clumsy.

"Today," He said with a childish voice and coughed. "We have a new student in our class. Welcome."

When I stepped into the classroom, I saw how everyone focused on me. I could feel how they looked from head to toe and that gave me a jittery feeling. I stood beside Nikaidou-sensei.

"So, please introduce yourself." He said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Uhm," I said and looked down. "I'm… Hinamori Amu..."

Silence.

I looked up and I saw… Kairi. He was sitting behind two people but my eyes met him and he smiled. His eyes told me 'you can do it'. And that gave me the kick. Just get this over with.

"So, like I said; I'm Hinamori Amu," I took a deep breath. "I'm new, but I hope that we'll all get along and I'll do my best to fit in. Yoroushiku." I looked at Nikaidou-sensei. "I'm done."

He looked speechless at me but coughed a few times until he was back on earth. "Oh," He said and pushed his glasses back on place. "Then you will sit beside Ikuto-kun."

"EEEH?" The girls went. "That's not fair!" They mumbled for themselves.

I hadn't seen Ikuto in this classroom…? My eyes started to search for him, and I found him; behind Kairi. He had this usual awful smirk on his face saying 'I can't wait until I torture you to death'.

"O-Okay…" I started to go _slowly _to his place. It felt like it would take ages until I got there.

I slooowly pulled my chair out; knowing that Ikuto watched every move. I pulled my desk some centimeters from Ikuto's desk and I clutched myself to the edge of the desk, almost like it was my life-savior.

"You won't be getting away," Ikuto said quiet enough to just let me hear. "Run, and I'll catch you."

**Taadam~!**

When it was break, I chatted with Kairi. He had turned himself to me, and his arms were resting on his chair's back. He was listening _very _interested in me.

"Yeah, so I got my little sister Ami; she's adorable, you should meet her sometime! And then, I have otou-san and okaa-san they're really—" I got interrupted by a girl who was hanging over Ikuto.

"Ikuto-samaaa~" She said childishly and bulged her lips. "I've been thinkin' since mornin', how do you know Amu-saaaaan~?"

I looked at Ikuto who looked boredly at the girl. He met my eyes and was quiet for a moment. He sighed.

"Well, you're all gonna know sooner or later," He said and smiled so little that no one would notice. "I'll tell you; **she's my fiancé**."

* * *

**Heheheh. I'll leave you with that cliffhanger! (: I loooove cliffhangers! (L)**

**What did you all think of the chapter? Was it good? Too much Amuto, or less? Well, please review?**

**REVIEEEW! *desperate* o:**


End file.
